Chansin
is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Once a proud warrior, Chansin threw it all away by gambling... Now his best odds are to retreat." Chansin evolves into any one of the following Yo-kai: * Sheen (by fusing with a Legendary Blade); * Snee (by fusing with a Cursed Blade); * Gleam (by fusing with a Holy Blade). Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Chansin can Inspirit a person and compel them to gamble. This can cause the victim to spend time on and obsess over gambling, hoping for a big win. Alternatively, Chansin can also help a person troubled by a big decision by making them willing to take a risk and decide. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = Shoubushi YW3-001.png | hp = 385 | power = 178 | spirit = 114 | defence = 120 | speed = 153 }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Chansin appears under vending machines and cars everywhere on Shopper's Row, and is one of the Yo-kai that can appear in the Yo-kai Spot "Ride!" in the same location. Alternatively, he is befriended automatically while completing #36 "Crane-Game Mania", given by the clerk during the day in Arcadia Arcade in Downtown Springdale, starting at Chapter 6 after unlocking Rank C. To complete the request, simply use the Yo-kai Lens near Matt to find Chansin. Lastly, Chansin can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Chansin can be found in the Seaside Cave in San Fantasico. Quotes * Befriended: ''"This must be fate! C'mon! Take a chance on me!"'' * Loafing: "A bother..." * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Been waiting!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Pretty common."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: History Trivia * Chansin's shoulder pads are shaped like Hanafuda cards. When the Sakoku policy in 1633 isolated Japan from the world, the Hombre playing cards imported by the Portuguese were banned; new games were invented to replace them, which in turn would be banned again once they got popular enough in the gambling halls. Eventually the laws became less strict, and a new game called Hanafuda was created, based on matching images instead of counting numbers for scoring. Still, all the years of repression had killed the populace's interest in card games by then. However, in 1889 one Fusajiro Yamauchi founded a company producing handmade Hanafuda cards printed on mulberry bark, and slowly but surely playing cards became popular again. That company was called Nintendo Koppai, the root of what would later become the videogame company Nintendo. * Chansin's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Luckdraw, Jose, Sombrero, and Strider. Origin Name Origin * "Chansin" might be a corruption of chancing. * "Shōbushi" is a wordplay on shōbushi (勝負師, "gambler") and bushi (武士, "warrior, samurai"). In other languages * Japanese: しょうブシ Shōbushi * Korean: 승부사 Singbusa * Español: Ludorái * Italian: Zardo Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai